movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rami Malek
Rami Said Malek (/ˈrɑːmi ˈmælɪk/; Egyptian Arabic: sæˈʕiːd ˈmæːlek; Arabic: رامي سعيد مالك‎; born May 12, 1981) is an Egyptian-American actor. His breakthrough role was as computer hacker Elliot Alderson in the USA Network television series Mr. Robot (2015–2019), for which he received several accolades, including the 2016 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series. In 2018, he portrayed Freddie Mercury in the biopic Bohemian Rhapsody, for which he received critical acclaim and won several awards, including the Academy Award, Golden Globe Award, Screen Actors Guild Award, and British Academy Film Award for Best Actor. He is the first actor of Egyptian heritage to win the Academy Award for Best Actor. Born and raised in Los Angeles, California, to Egyptian immigrant parents, Malek studied theater at the University of Evansville in Indiana. He began his acting career with supporting roles in film and television, including the Fox sitcom The War at Home (2005–2007), the HBO miniseries The Pacific (2010), and the Night at the Museum film trilogy (2006–2014). He has done voicework for television and video games, as well as motion capture for the latter. Early Life Malek was born in Los Angeles, California, to Egyptian parents. His late father was a tour guide in Cairo and later sold insurance. His mother is an accountant. Malek was raised in the Coptic Orthodox faith. Malek has an identical twin brother named Sami, younger by four minutes, who is a teacher. He also has an older sister who is a medical doctor. Malek attended Notre Dame High School in Sherman Oaks, California where he graduated in 1999 along with fellow actor Rachel Bilson. Malek attended high school with Kirsten Dunst, who was a grade below and shared a musical theater class with him. He received his Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 2003 from the University of Evansville in Evansville, Indiana. Career 2004–2009: Early Work In 2004, Malek began his acting career with a guest-starring role on the TV series Gilmore Girls. That same year he voiced "additional characters" for the video game Halo 2, for which he was uncredited. In 2005, he got his Screen Actors Guild card for his work on the Steven Bochco war drama Over There, in which he appeared in two episodes. That same year, he appeared in an episode of Medium, and was cast in the prominent recurring role of Kenny, on the Fox comedy series The War at Home. In 2006, Malek made his feature film debut as Pharaoh Ahkmenrah in the comedy Night at the Museum and reprised his role in the sequels Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) and Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb ''(2014). In the spring of 2007, he appeared on-stage as "Jamie" in the Vitality Productions theatrical presentation of Keith Bunin's ''The Credeaux Canvas ''at the Elephant Theatre in Los Angeles. 2010–2014: Breakthrough While shooting the Night at the Museum films, Malek returned to television in 2010 in a recurring role as the suicide bomber Marcos Al-Zacar on the eighth season of the Fox series 24''. Later that same year, he received critical acclaim for his portrayal of Corporal Merriell "Snafu" Shelton on the Emmy Award-winning HBO World War II mini-series The Pacific. During the filming of The Pacific, Malek met executive producer Tom Hanks, who was impressed with his performance and would later cast him as college student Steve Dibiasi in the feature film Larry Crowne, released in July 2011. After this period, Malek acted in supporting roles in many major films. In August 2010, it was announced that Malek had been cast as the "Egyptian coven" vampire Benjamin in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2. In 2013, he played Nate, a new employee of a group home for youths, in the indie darling Short Term 12, opposite Brie Larson. He appeared in two Spike Lee films during this time, the 2012 remake of the South Korean film Oldboy in a part that was cut and later in the crowdfunded Da Sweet Blood of Jesus. He also had minor roles in Battleship, Oscar-nominated The Master, and'' Aint Them Bodies Saints''. He appeared as Josh , one of the main characters, in Until Dawn, a 2015 horror game released on the PlayStation 4 on August 25, 2015. He lent his voice and was fully motion captured for the game. 2015–2018: Mr. Robot and critical success Malek plays the lead role in the critically acclaimed USA Network computer-hacker psychological drama, Mr. Robot, which premiered on June 24, 2015. His performance earned him Golden Globe Award, Satellite Award, Screen Actors Guild Award, and Dorian Awards nominations, as well as a Critics Choice Television Award and an Emmy Award. In September 2016, Buster's Mal Heart, Malek's first movie where he is in a starring role, premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival to positive reviews. In it, Malek plays one man with two lives, Jonah and Buster. In August 2016, it was announced that Malek will co-star with Charlie Hunnam as Louis Dega in a contemporary remake of the 1973 film Papillion. In Autumn 2018, Malek starred as deceased lead singer of the band Queen, Freddie Mercury, in the bio-pic Bohemian Rhapsody. The portrayal would earn Malek the Oscar for Best Actor at the 91st Academy Awards in 2019. 2019–present: All winner award and Bond Villain Role In December 2018, Malek to join No Time To Die (2020) play villains. Malek will starring Landon Paige's Black Passion. Filmography Film Television Video games Podcasts Category:Actors Category:Actor Category:Real-Life People